


Luck

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, a neighbor's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Today is an unlucky day, especially for the pillars of the community here (The Dursley's). Just a neighbor's thoughts about Harry Potter, the Dursleys and Friday the 13th.





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Friday the 13th challenge on livejournal.  
I don't own Harry Potter

Some people will state that Friday the 13th is an unlucky day. For most people, they'll assume that for Harry Potter it's a pretty unlucky day. Perhaps it's because he has a terrible life history. His parents died in a car crash and his good family - The Dursleys, his aunt and his uncle in this community. They are pillar leaders to have adopted that no good nephew that they have after his parents died. I heard that his parents were drunk that they when they died in the car crash. It explains a lot. Was it on Friday the 13th when Harry's parents died? No one knows for sure. We have some theories about that. However, today is Friday the 13th, and Harry is seven. For whatever reason, he's having a great day - he was able to get enough food by stealing food from the kitchen, and not get caught. Harry also found a snake in the garden and had a great day without Dudley bullying him. Who knows why he's having a great day, but some people would state he must be the devil's son or something to have a lucky day today. And as a neighbor from across the street seeing all this happen, I truly believe the Dursleys when they say that there is something wrong with their nephew.


End file.
